With the continuous development of display technology, liquid crystal display (LCD) has become a mainstream display device because of its advantages such as high response speed, high integration, and low power consumption. A liquid crystal display panel generally includes an array substrate and an opposed substrate which are cell assembled, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposed substrate.
Generally, the array substrate includes thin film transistors arranged in an array, a planarization layer disposed on the thin film transistors, an electrode structure disposed on the planarization layer, and an insulating layer disposed on the planarization layer and the electrode structure. The planarization layer can be made of an organic film, and upon the planarization layer being an organic film, the organic film can be made flatter, lower in cost and simpler than a film made of an inorganic material.